


Blossom

by wesawbears



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Finding your soulmate was hard enough, so of course the universe had to make it even harder for Monty.





	Blossom

Monty supposed he should have known all along that he was different. The universe was clearly sending him a sign in the way that he grew already seeing in color, where everyone else around him seemingly saw differently. Everyone around him was constantly talking about their first experience with seeing color, so Monty just assumed he was the same, and that what he was seeing was what they saw. It was a perfect metaphor for his life.

Besides, it wasn’t as though he had anyone to point out how he was different. His mother and sister had never seen in color to his knowledge and it wasn’t as though his father and him would talk about it.

It wasn’t until he left for college that Monty truly realized what was going on. 

At first, everything seemed the same, but after about two weeks, it was like all the life had drained out of the world. He couldn’t describe it. Suddenly, people were telling him all about how amazing color was and he just...didn’t know what to think. He kissed Sinjon to see if that would set his world upright again, but it didn’t work, and nothing ever worked and why was he always so different?

When he came back from Eton, soulmates and the sudden washing out of his vision were the furthest things from his mind, what with it being occupied by searing pain. The second he saw Percy, though, his old vision came rushing back.

It wasn’t until he was in bed that night that he realized what was going on and how truly done for he was.

\--

A few kisses in and once they had confessed their feelings, Percy stopped and looked at him. “Wait...hold on.”

Monty pulled back, trying to ignore the fact that Percy’s lips looked swollen and very appealing. “What’s wrong?”

Percy shook his head. “Nothing. I just- do you see color?”

Monty hesitated before nodding. Instead of looking excited, though, Percy deflated. “What? Darling, what’s wrong?” Monty reached over to brush away a lock of Percy’s hair, mind working overtime to figure out what he’d done wrong.

“I just- I knew it would be Sinjon.”

Monty furrowed his brow. “Percy, forgive me, love, but I have no bloody clue what you’re on about.”

“That’s when you first saw color, right?”

Because Monty always reacted the wrong way, he laughed.

Percy’s face flushed with anger and shame. “Way to be an arse, Monty.”

Percy moved to stand up, but Monty grabbed his wrist. “Perce, wait. I’ve- I’ve always seen in color. I just didn’t realize it until I was at Eton, away from you.”

Percy’s face softened. “Really?”

“Of course. You’re the only one for me, darling.”

Percy sat again, pulling one of Monty’s hands up to kiss it tenderly. “I’m very glad we agree then.”

Percy pulled him in for a kiss and for the first time in his life, Monty felt whole.


End file.
